24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am
|author=David Fury |director =Michael Klick}} After hearing the news of Larry Moss' death, Renee and Jack head out to the field, not knowing that a traitor is in their midst. President Allison Taylor transfers Jonas Hodges to FBI for further interrogation, but he is offered another option by a disguised associate. After bidding goodbye to her father, Kim prepares to return home to her daughter, Teri. Episode guide * collapses due to the prion variant pathogen symptoms. Dr. Sunny Macer gives him a pack of syringes to mask the symptoms, but suggests an experimental treatment using stem cells from a close relative like his daughter. Jack rejects it not wanting to involve her. * meets with Jack and tells him that Renee Walker told her about the experimental treatment. Jack tells her he is not willing to take the chance. * tells Jack that Jonas Hodges has 13 Python missiles armed with the pathogen. Jack tells her that Tony Almeida is inside the Starkwood compound and will blow up the RP-7 rocket fuel tanks to destroy the missiles. * holds Stokes at gunpoint so he can lead him to the fuel depot. After wiring the tanks with C-4, he has to fight with Stokes but right when the missiles are about to be launched, Tony overpowers him and detonates the explosives. President Taylor tells Hodges that his missiles are destroyed as he is arrested. Hodges assures her that the crisis is not over yet and that she is up against something bigger than she imagines. Galvez tries to smuggle a canister of the pathogen outside Starkwood and kills an FBI agent to do it, but not before the agent warns Larry Moss. * At the , Renee Walker is informed by Larry of the stolen canister. He tells her to alert DC police while he pursues Galvez on the helicopter. When Larry and Tony get out of the chopper, Galvez manages to shoot Larry with a shotgun. When Tony approaches him, he smothers him instead of helping him. Jonas Hodges' attorney, Patricia Eames, is being briefed by a man called Matt about Hodges' situation as she is getting ready to leave for the White House. Matt tells her that he doesn't know the details of why Hodges was arrested, but that she is already cleared for entrance at the White House. When she opens the door to leave, a man attacks her spraying something on her face to knock her out. As she falls, Cara Bowden, disguised as Eames, enters the house. The man administers a lethal injection into her arm as they take away her wallet and her identifications. Before they leave, they take a sample of her fingerprint for Cara to use. At the FBI Headquarters, Renee Walker brings Janis Gold information she found about the suspect, Robert Galvez, who was in the special forces before joining Starkwood two years prior to the day. When Janis tells her she hasn't been able to contact Larry, Renee tells her to send the picture to all the units at the scene and keep trying to locate Larry. Janis also tells her that back-up teams are on the way to the scene, but that Agent Park has already secured a four-block perimeter. Back at the scene where Tony killed Larry, he listens to the radio communique from Janis revealing Galvez' information and picture. Tony then shoots himself with a 9mm gun to pretend he was attacked too. Galvez calls him and tells him he just saw a patrol, but Tony orders him to stay put with the canister until he can read the FBI's search patterns to help him out. Galvez is worried and angered at being conned into this, but Tony assures him that the canister is worth a lot of money to the people he works for. He then hangs up as Agent Park arrives at the scene and tries to help him. Tony just tells him that he ambushed them but he didn't see where he went. As Janis receives confirmation that the tactical teams arrived at the scene, Kim Bauer approaches Renee and tells her she is leaving. When Renee questions her about the stem cell treatment, Kim tells her that her father rejected it not wanting to risk her life. When Renee insists, Kim just tells her that her father wants his death to be on his terms and she won't be able to change his mind. However, she tells her that they had a chance to make amends on their relationship and thanks her for that opportunity. At this moment, Janis tells her she has a call from Park. When she answers the phone, Park tells her that Larry Moss is dead. Renee is shocked with the news as Park tells her that the pilot was killed too, but Tony Almeida was only injured. Unable to talk, Park asks her what to do since she is the ranking officer now. She asks if they had any lead on Galvez, but Park tells her that they already blocked a perimeter and will establish a base of operations at the scene. She orders him to maintain the perimeter and start sweeping the area, until she arrives at the scene. As she hangs up, a tear rolls down her face. Janis, knowing what has happened, asks her if it was Larry and Renee agrees. She then tells Janis to brief the White House on what happened and tell Dr. Sunny Macer to have Hazmat teams ready at the scene, and prepare a chopper and a team to go there. She also tells her that someone has to inform Larry's ex-wife and it shouldn't be her. debriefs Jack Bauer.]]Jack Bauer is at another room on the FBI, being debriefed by Agent Mizelli about the events of the day. Jack is trembling a little and drinking a lot of water so Mizelli offers him to take a break. Jack refuses saying he has to do this while he still can. Mizelli then asks him about the intel he received on the attack at the White House. Jack tells him that Tony gave him that information, but they didn't know the target at the moment. When Mizelli asks who was Tony's source, Jack tells him it was a mercenary. Mizelli asks for his name and Jack is having trouble remembering it. However, he comes up with it: Vincent Cardiff. When Mizelli asks him if he interrogated Cardiff himself, he says that Tony allegedly killed him during the interrogation. As he is answering, Jack starts repeating himself and Mizelli offers him another break. At this moment, Agent Reed brings some documents to Mizelli. As he comes in, Jack notices tactical teams assembling in the hallway. Jack walks out to see what happened and sees Renee briefing the teams. She tells them about the canister and orders them to pass all pertinent information through Janis, before telling Adams that his men are with her. As she is about to leave, Jack approaches her and asks if there's still a canister of the bioweapon out. She assures him they have it in control. As Jack asks for more information, she tells him about Galvez stealing the canister. When he asks about Larry, she tells him he was killed in a firefight, and Tony was injured. He is shocked as well as she leaves. Back at the scene, Tony is being assisted by a paramedic who tells him he was lucky the bullet didn't rupture his spleen. He tells him they need to take him to the hospital, but Tony refuses. When he offers something for the pain, Tony tells him that he needs his mind clear. As he gets up of the stretcher, he approaches Agent Park who is giving orders to the agents sweeping the area. He asks him if they found him, and Agent Park assures him they will. Tony walks a bit farther and calls Galvez. He tells him the sweeping pattern so he can escape. When Galvez asks him what to do, Tony tells him to find a building and rig it with C-4. Then he has to lure as many agents as possible inside to blow it up. Galvez is reluctant to kill so many federal agents, but Tony convinces him to do so and assures him he will get him out. As Renee boards the helicopter to go to the scene, Jack suddenly opens the door and boards it too. When Renee asks him what he's doing, he tells her he wants to go. He assures her that if he feels his symptoms can hinder the mission, he'll stand down. She reluctantly lets him stay as the chopper lifts off. passes the thumbprint check at the White House.]] Cara Bowden arrives at the White House disguised as Patricia Eames. She is greeted by the security officers who ask her for an ID and a thumbprint match. She gives him an ID and places her thumb on the identifying machine. When her ID is confirmed, the agent lets her go through and tells her that Sergeant Cadden will escort her to Hodges' holding cell. Meanwhile, President Allison Taylor is talking with Olivia about Galvez' escape with the bioweapon. Olivia tells her that Galvez has already killed four people during his escape, including Larry Moss. She also tells her that they've tracked him to a residential district. Olivia then hints that Hodges has to be behind this, but Taylor tells her that Hodges' threat means that there was someone bigger above him. Olivia tries to tell her that he was just ranting, but Taylor wants him transferred to the FBI for questioning. Olivia is shocked and tells her that Hodges' would probably try to break a deal through his attorney and that they can't let this happen after what he did to Roger. ' holding cell.]]Cara Bowden enters Hodges' cell who realizes she's not his lawyer. Hodges tells her that he wants to know how she plans to get him out. Bowden tells him that he has put himself in a very difficult position and hence everyone else in a difficult position. Angered, Hodges asks her what they were doing when the government was against Starkwood, but Bowden assures him they would've protected him. She reminds her that the plan was for him to develop the bioweapons and not use them for personal use. She then tells him that the consensus between them is that he's had a psychotic break, which he refuses. Hodges demands to talk to them, but Bowden tells him it's a little late and they don't want him to expose them. She then tells him that there is no need to risk his family and gives him a pill that will induce in him cardiac arrest leaving no trace in his system. With him dead, there will be no need to hinder Starkwood's legacy. Hodges sighs and reluctantly takes the pill. At this moment, Olivia walks in and tells her that Hodges will be transferred to the FBI. Bowden tells her that her client will not speak to anyone else unless she is with him. Olivia just tells her that in some countries he would've been shot already. Sergeant Cadden cuffs him and starts leading him outside. revealing the true masterminds.]] As she walks down the hallway, Bowden calls her superior Alan Wilson and assures him that Hodges understood the terms. She also tells him that they will transfer him to the FBI, but Wilson is sure that will only put more pressure on him to comply with them. Wilson then asks her if she has heard from Almeida. Bowden tells him he called awhile ago but that he hasn't secured the canister yet. As Wilson expresses his concern, Bowden assures him that she has faith in Tony and that he has been a "bright spot in an otherwise dreary day". Meanwhile Tony calls Galvez, who tells him he found a building on 1297 Rincon to set up the explosives. Tony tells him he has less than 20 minutes and they hang up. Galvez takes out the explosives and starts preparing them. In the helicopter, Renee is silent. Jack approaches her and tells her about how he lost two partners once and that's probably why he has worked alone all this time. He assures her that it's okay to feel the way she feels but that she can't let that interfere with her work. She rebukes him telling him that he doesn't have to tell her how to feel. ' body.]] The helicopter lands near the FBI base of operations as Tony looks. He is surprised to see Jack too and greets them. He then leads them to where Larry's body is. As they approach, Jack tells her she doesn't have to do this. She still wants to do it and asks for his body to be uncovered. As she sees it, she walks aside crying, and Jack notices the shotgun blasts on Larry's body. As Tony tells him he's sorry, Renee asks him what happened. He tries to explain that everything happened too fast and that they were ambushed before getting out of the helicopter. He tells them that the pilot was hit first and since he was unarmed, Larry had to cover him and was hit. Jack mentions that Larry was hit with a shotgun while he was hit with a smaller gun. The paramedic agrees that it was a 9mm. Jack tells him that there were also .45 casings in the area and Tony tries to explain that Galvez could've taken any weapon from the FBI vehicle. Jack, however, thinks that the time was too short for him to be switching weapons and that there might be someone else working with him. Renee goes to tell Agent Park and Jack asks Tony if he's sure, to which he agrees. As Jack walks away, Tony looks at him suspiciously. Kim Bauer is returning to her hotel in a taxi cab and calls her husband Stephen. He tells her that he hasn't been able to sleep with all that had happened. She then tells him her father is dying because of the exposure to the pathogen and that there is no treatment. When she suggests she stays with him more, she tells him there's not much she can do now. Stephen then asks her if she told Jack about their daughter, Teri, and she tells him she couldn't tell she was not the only person he was leaving behind. She then tells her she'll try to take the 6:10am plane but he assures her she can stay if she changes her mind. They say goodbye as she hangs up. Renee is monitoring the perimeter sweep and Jack asks why an area hasn't been cleared. The agent tells her that they've encountered some resistance from the residents. Renee tells him if someone is helping Galvez giving him shelter they need to arrest him. Jack starts showing symptoms again and excuses himself to inject the pandopamine. Tony walks out to him and watches him, and then asks him why doesn't he return to the FBI Headquarters. Jack tells him there is no cure and Tony tells him he's sorry. Jack tells him that he is there to help Renee who just lost her partner. At this moment, Galvez communicates with Renee impersonating Agent Stoller that he just killed. He tells them he just saw the suspect go inside a building on 1297 Rincon. Renee tells him to maintain a visual with the suspect. She then sends the primary units to the building, but Jack decides to stay. He assures her he'll be okay and watch operations. He also warns her that Galvez probably isn't alone. starts suffering a cardiac arrest.]] Cara Bowden is walking out of the White House, as Jonas Hodges is being escorted out. As he is being boarded in the transport, he notices a tattoo on Cadden's arm belonging to soldiers of Operation Hellfire. He asks him if he served in Pakistan with any Starkwood units. Cadden tells him he did fight with them and Hodges asks him what does he think about their professionalism and their performance under fire. Cadden tells him they were good men and well trained. Hodges smiles and tells him that he just made his day. Cadden gets in the van and he tells the driver the White House wants to keep this low-key so they'll deliver him through the FBI back entrance. Meanwhile, Hodges takes out the pill Bowden gave him and swallows it. He quickly starts choking and falls down. Cadden sees it and orders the driver to stop the van. He quickly goes to the back and tries to help Hodges, as he informs through comm about his condition and he'll reroute to West Arlington Hospital. lures the agents into a trap as Tony looks.]] As Galvez watches from nearby, Renee arrives with Park at 1297 Rincon. As they assemble their teams, Galvez tells them the suspect has moved to the top floor. They arrange their procedure and orders to have Hazmat teams nearby. As Jack and Tony monitor everything, Jack receives a call from Agent Mizelli who wants to clear up a discrepancy. He asks him about Tony's source, Vincent Cardiff, and asks her if there's a possibility he misremembered the name. Jack is distracted however, by something on the computer, and tells Mizelli he'll call him later. He then asks the FBI agent in charge of operations about a screen that shows each agent's comm location. Jack asks him if he can transpose that with a schematic of the building and he tells him he'll try. Meanwhile, agents start clearing the building and heading to the top floor. Galvez is watching from afar ready to blow up the building. Back at operations, Jack notices that Stoller's comm is not in the building, which means that they're being lured into a trap. He tries to warn Renee as the agents start to flee. However, Galvez detonates the C-4 and the building explodes. Jack then tells Tony to find a car to drive there. As Agent Park is dragging one of his men outside, Jack orders them to maintain their positions and not lose the perimeter. As agents scramble for help, Galvez walks to the building wearing an FBI jacket. Jack and Tony arrive at the building and meets Park. He asks him about Renee and goes inside to look for her. Meanwhile, Tony meets with Galvez inside the building and he checks the canister. Tony tells him they have to get moving, so Galvez smears his face and body with blood from a dead agent to fake being injured. outside of the building.]] Jack keeps searching for Renee and finds her trying to help an injured agent. He calls a medic and they arrive to help. He then takes Renee outside and tells her about Stoller's transponder being outside the area. Renee then tells him that they must've known their sweep patterns. Jack is shocked and tells her to meet him at the vehicle. Tony is dragging Galvez outside and when a paramedic offers to help. Tony rejects him and tells him there are more people that need help inside. Jack is walking out while calling Mizelli back regarding his earlier questions about Vincent Cardiff. Mizelli tells him that Vincent Cardiff isn't dead and that he was arrested trying to cross the Canada border. Jack asks him if he showed any signs of torture but Mizelli tells him he didn't. As Jack looks around, he sees Tony walking out of the area and he walks to him. As Tony helps Galvez inside an ambulance, Jack calls on Tony. Tony lets the ambulance go as Jack approaches him and tells him they need to talk. As they step aside, Jack draws a gun on Tony and reminds him he told him if he lied to him, he would kill him. Tony is surprised at his reaction and Jack tells him about Cardiff being alive. Tony tells him it was just a deal he arranged with him since Cardiff knew he would be killed for spilling the intel. Jack keeps threatening him but Tony reminds him that without that information, he couldn't have stopped the attack on the White House. Jack keeps asking him what was his involvement but Tony only tells him the pathogen is starting to affect his judgment. Jack starts shaking more uncontrollably and starts looking for his syringe pack. When he can't find it, he collapses to the floor trembling. Tony approaches him and takes his gun. He then takes Jack's syringe pack from his back pocket and tells him he never wanted to get him involved. As Jack keeps on shaking and looking at him perplexed, Tony calls on a paramedic to help him. As they start to help him, Tony walks away from him. Split screen: Jack is taken into an ambulance while having a seizure, unable to reveal Tony's betrayal. Cara Bowden is driving after meeting with Hodges, removing her disguise. Kim Bauer is returning to her hotel, concerned for her father. Hodges arrives at a hospital after going into cardiac arrest. President Taylor sits thinking about Hodges' threat. Meanwhile, Galvez is being treated in the ambulance. As the paramedic checks him he finds no injury, but Galvez takes out a knife and kills him. When the driver tries to call for help, Galvez pulls out a gun on him and threatens to kill him if he does so. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer Guest starring * Will Patton as Alan Wilson * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Paul Wesley as Stephen * Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez * Kathryn Gordon as Patricia Eames * Diego Klattenhoff as Sergeant Cadden * Rey Gallegos as FBI Agent Mizelli * Tom Choi as FBI Agent Park * Romeo Brown as Neale * Troy Mittleider as FBI Agent Lange Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Karim Prince as Thuener (as "Med Tech #1") * Zachary Stockdale as Med Tech #2 * Emerson Brooks as Gonzalez (as "Med Tech #4") Uncredited * Randall Archer as Cara's accomplice * Erik Betts as Galvez's EMT * Steve Lanza as Agent Reed * Kaylyn and Kylee Naylor as Teri Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * This is the last episode of the show in which Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian) does not appear. * Jon Cassar makes a cameo appearance as the mugshot of Vincent Cardiff. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Michael Klick. * Jack was debriefed regarding his actions from 8:00am through 3:00pm. Jack claims to have received intel about the imminent attack on the White House around then, something that did not take place until approximately two hours after that time period. However, considering Jack is suffering the symptoms of the prion variant, it's entirely plausible he would get the times confused. * The suspenseful music heard during the episode's final split screen was also featured at the start and the final split screen of the Day 3 Premiere, when Jack was about to inject heroin into himself. * Goof: While the switch is being made to impersonate Hodges' attorney, the impostor puts the glasses on immediately - without switching the lenses, this would impair the impostor's vision and likely cause problems with balance and/or hand-eye coordination. * Robert Galvez using a knife to tweak the radio to mask his voice and lead Renee & the agents to the apartment complex is similar to Jack tweaking a sniper's radio to trick Christopher Henderson during "Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm." * It was not mentioned specifically in this episode that Kim and Stephen are married, but during their phone conversation, a wedding ring is visible on Stephen's finger. During an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on , Elisha Cuthbert mentioned in passing that Kim and Stephen were indeed married. See also *2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) *"Hour 19: The Ambush" 719 Day 719